1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray nozzle for fire extinguishing devices with a nozzle body and a valve for a valve body provided at the nozzle opening, wherein the valve body is held in a closed position by a support member which is secured by a thermal release element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various spray nozzles and sprinklers for fire extinguishing devices are known in the art. They all have a valve body which is held in the closed position through a support member by means of a thermal release element, preferably a glass bulb. The pressure of a fire extinguishing liquid acts against the valve body. When a safety case occurs, i.e., when the temperature increases to such an extent that the thermal release element is destroyed, it must be ensured that the support member releases the valve body, so that the fire extinguishing liquid can reach the location of the fire.